Your smile
by Paige'sFarm
Summary: Newest chapter Minato/Kagome pairing. My collection of one-shots with Kagome and anyone from Naruto. (open to suggestions on next pairings)
1. Kushina

**~Present day~**

As I entered the Village Hidden in the Leafs it seemed that every memory that I had been trying to block out for the past twelve years came rushing back. The one thing that stood out of all the memories that I had made in this village was you, your smile.

Your smile was the brightest that day.

**~12 Years Ago~**

Beads of sweat dripped down your face as the nurse buzzed around you making sure everything was going smoothly. It took seven tortious hours of me watching you suffer in pain since the moment I showed up for them to say that you were ready. The look you gave me was so happy when they said that, it stung even more.

The nurses went and got the doctor for it was time to bring a new yellow flash to the world to help people see in the dark. At least that is what you always jokingly said when you were in the position of the nurses. You had seen this many times before and had helped many people go through the pain that you were going through.

I would be lying if I were to say that I wasn't a little envious of you and I would be a bigger liar if I were to say that I would not be jealous of the child. You who can make something so beautiful as create a child within yourself and your child for becoming the main star that you will see in the sky. The bite marks on my hip, that have long since healed, turned into a scar prove to me a reminder of why I cant bear children and remind me of all the pain that can come from something so small.

You looked at me trying to reassure me with your smile that everything was going to be okay. How could you always know when I was nervous or scared? In this moment it was you who needed to be reassured not me! Though as I got up so come to you, to hold your hand, I realized how much I was shaking but what could I be shaking from? Fear or happiness?

The doctor came in with his calming smile and told you to take deep breaths. You looked at me with your violet eyes, things that I had never seen before coming to this world, and grabbed my hand ready for what was to come. I just wish that I were more ready. I don't think that I was ever ready for you, my best friend, to bring another being into this world. After all with another little hot headed version of you running wild in the village how would the people of this village survive that?

The doctor and nurses were instructing you when to breathe and when to push. All the while I just stood next to you being your hand to hold onto while Minato was way. Minato would be there soon, soon. Then I would give up my spot very reluctantly next to you and let him feel the pain you have been inflicting on my hand. Secretly though I hope that I will get to stay next to you throughout the entire birth but that is just me being selfish wanting you all to myself.

The doctor said that he saw a head and you squeezed even tighter onto my hand, I will be shocked if I even have a hand after this! What would the villager's say when they see me next with no hand because you decided you wanted it. Surely more rumors would go around then there already was about you and me.

You the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero who could make a man twice your age shake in his sandals from your fiery temper. How you became to befriend me, a woman who dropped from the sky into your village, will always be a mystery to me. Maybe it was being an outsider to the village that made us come together, for you understood what it was like to be an outsider. You helping me belong and find my purpose in this village.

Throughout the village people thought we were a couple for the longest time before you and Minato became public. It saddened me when you came to me to tell me you were dating Minato but at the same time I was so happy for you to have someone that would always be there for you, I just wish it were me.

At the beginning of your relationship I didn't know how to take it so I just stayed away. You and Minato though proved that I couldn't stay away with how much you guys would drag me along with your outings, making sure I never felt out of place. It wasn't long before I grew to respect Minato and completely accept that he was to be by your side and not me.

We heard the baby long before we saw him. As the doctor handed him to you all I could think was how great of a mother you are going to be to your mini Minato.

Minato came rushing through the door worry etched on his face until he saw you holding him, you could see the relief drop from his head to toes. He walked over to you and you stared up at him with such loving eyes, it was the perfect family photo moment.

But as all good things it came to an end.

That night was the night that I lost everything to me. My love. Kushina.

**~Present~**

As I stand here at the front gates all that I can see is your bright smile. Though it took me twelve years to come back, I am back. I am sorry Kushina that it took me so long to come back. I know you would have wanted me to watch over your child when you passed but I just couldn't bring myself to do so at the time.

Now though Kushina I am ready to help your child grow and accomplish anything his heart desires. Naruto, I wonder if you inherited your mother's energy and passion for life. I do hope that Kurama isn't giving you much trouble. Though no worries, when I find you I will help you out with controlling the grouchy old fox.

After all I, Kagome Higurashi the Jewel of Four Souls Miko, have a great relationship when it comes to foxes considering I raised one and fell in love with a person containing one.


	2. Naruto

Laughter ran throughout the playground as the children played Kagome Kagome. One little girl though sat on the outskirts on the playground not joining in with the kids. Naruto noticing this walked towards the part of the playground that the little girl was sitting at. Her hair covered her face as she sat there looking at her lap.

"Hey! You! Why aren't you playing with everyone else?" he proclaimed pointing at her as he walked up to her.

She ignored him though, sitting still as if she didn't hear him.

"Hey!" Naruto tried again this time his face only a few inches from hers. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked

The little girl startled at someone being so close to her looked up hair coming out of eyes as she looked up at the boy towering over her. Big blue innocent eyes blinked up at Naruto.

"Me?" she said cocking her head to the side and pointing to her chest.

"Yeah you, who else would I be talking to? Do you wanna play or not?" he said gruffly holding his arms over his chest in defense waiting for her to say no like all the other kids.

"Yeah!" she said smiling brightly and standing up to play. "I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Lets go play Kagome Kagome with everyone else!" he exclaimed smiling brightly grabbing her wrist. He started walking over to everyone else only to get her hand jerked out of his grip. Looking at Kagome in question wondering what was wrong.

"I don't wanna play Kagome Kagome…" Kagome whispered sadly holding onto her wrist.

"Why not?" Naruto asked face scrunching up with confusion.

"…I just don't like that game…" she said look down and rubbing her shoe into the dirt.

"Alright we can paly something else then, what else do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Uh we can play on the swings?..." she asked nervously.

"Yeah sure! Last one there is a bad ninja!" he screamed running towards the swing set.

Kagome went running after Naruto to try and beat him to the swings, losing to the hyper boy. There the two spent the day laughing on the swings trying to see which one could get higher than the other. At times they would see who could jump off the swings higher or farther then get right back on them. Only did they stop when Kagome's mom came to pick her up for dinner.

The two of them would be seen playing on the swings all the time when they were children and when they turned into adults they would still go to that swing set from time to time. That swing set had seen their entire firsts. Their first friend, their first date, and their first kiss all with each other in front of that swing set. The next first on the list was their first engagement and Naruto was working up the courage to do that.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Here you go hope you liked it! I wrote something else at first but didn't like how it was turning out. :/


	3. Itachi

"I am not anyone special."

Itachi looked over the fire at the girl, Kagome.

Seeing him look at her she stated again. "I am not anyone special."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at that.

"Well I'm not!" she screamed red coating her cheeks in anger and frustration. "So what ever you are kidnapping me for won't work 'cause no one will come after me to get me back! You wont get ransom out of anyone for me!"

He shrugged, he didn't care if she was anyone special. He was just doing as Leader-san told him to do and that was to bring the girl back to him unharmed.

"Are you ever going to say anything?!" she screamed more out from the frustration that he never spoke, leaving her in silence. Still getting no response from him other than a blink.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she flopped on her back trying find a way for her ropes, that were binding her arms and legs, to let her lay down comfortably. What felt like ages ticked by with silence from her kidnapper.

"Why does Leader-san want you?" Itachi asked out loud causing Kagome to bolt up to a sitting position to stare at Itachi in shock. "You are what you said, not anyone special. We can't use you for anything or get anything from anyone around you for you. So why would he want you?"

Kagome's mouth flopped open at such bold statements, and then snapped back shut.

"He can talk, can he!" she said with a big grin spreading on her face. "So who are you, where are taking me, and why are your eyes red?"

Shock flashed through his eyes so fast that if she wasn't so used to reading Sesshomaru she would have missed it. Her answers though were all meet with silence.

"Oh come on! Silence again, you are going to kill me with silence!" she yelled in aggravation and continued to rant on screaming at him.

_She can see my sharingan? How, they aren't activated now. _Itachi thought ignoring her yells as he studied her closer, now trying to unlock the mystery that was Kagome. _No one could see the sharingan eyes unless I activated them so it makes no sense._ _She has no chakra so she can't have a kekkei genkai. Somehow though she can see it without trying then. _

"…and you just take me from my bath-"

"Kagome." He said interrupting her little rant and successfully silencing her. "I have decided that you shall be my, someone special."

Kagome gulped at the smile he sent her when he said that. The smile sent shivers down her back. But what kind of shivers, were they in fear or want? Or both? All she knew from that smile was that her world was about to flip upside down and flip it did. For now she was 'someone special' to Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Here you go hope you liked it! I wrote something else at first but didn't like how it was turning out. Seems to be a recurring theme...


	4. Sasuke

Sasuke stared ahead of him, where he was at was a mystery to him. The last thing he could remember was battling Naruto only to wake up lying in a field of dirt. He had no wounds on his body, which was strange for he was sure that he had acquired some during the battle with Naruto. All that he could see was dirt and at times the ground would burst with fire or lava spitting out of it.

Finally as he turned, his visual prowess quickly caught site of a small creature with green skin, holding a staff with was that two heads on top of it, came running over to him. He got into a defensive position ready for the creature to attack him only to have the thing run right by him still squawking, from what he could now understand, 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Making a last second decision he followed after the thing.

Maintaining a safe distance from it, so not to be noticed. While he followed he observed around him. The terrain was unlike anything he had ever come across, dust for miles, and pockets of fire here and there bursting into a sunny sky. Through this brutal and incredibly hot land, he followed it for what felt like hours.

Stopping, dripping of sweat and grime over him as he saw wooden gates that towered straight up from the ground to the sky. '_Those are larger than __Konohagakure's.'_

The creature continued up to them knocking three times with its staff like thing "Let me in wrench!" it yelled.

The grates creaked startling him, as the symbols on them gave off a blue glow and seem to unravel from each other. As soon as it started though it seemed to stop.

"Wench!"

"Now, now Jaken that's no way to ask to enter." A bell like voice drifted through the cracks of the door. "If you ask nicely I may consider letting you in." It sung.

"Wench-Kagome open it up!" The creature, Jaken, squawked stopping his foot and staff impatiently.

"Alrighttttt. But only because you used my name."

The doors started to glow once more this time they swung open fully and so fast that they hit the side of the gates with a bang causing dirt and dust to cloud his view on the area.

He inched closer activating his sharingan, his eyesight pierced through most of the settling dust to reveal a figure of someone much taller than the Jaken creature he had followed.

"Hello there." It said softly looking straight at him with glowing blue eyes coming to light through the dust. Even with his sharingan he was still only able to see their outline and now their eyes, how annoying. "I have never seen you before, you must be new. Would you like to come inside?"

"Where am I?" He roughly demanded moving closer to the figure as the dust settled down.

The attractive young woman who stood there made him falter in his steps toward the gate. Her skin was somewhat pale with long wavy black hair. If it weren't for her electric blue eyes she would have been easily mistaken for an Uchiha. Her curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs that just seemed to go on for days. Man wouldn't he love to be wrapped up in those.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Her soft voice snapping out of his perverted thoughts, obviously he didn't leave Kakashi-sensei soon enough for him to have influenced him in such a way to be a perverted at first glance to a woman. Scowling at those thought he got back to the matter at hand looking her over.

"You never answered me nor do I care who you are, Tell me where we are" he exclaimed secretly loving the way her face turned red with anger.

She huffed crossing her arms over her well-defined breast bringing his attention to them.

"Well if you are going to be rude I don't have to answer any of your questions." She said sticking her pink tongue out at him childishly. '_I could find better ways for her to use that tongue._' Smirk forming as the ways stared playing out in his head, her veryappealing pink appendage getting proper use. His favorite one so far was the one with her tongue trailing down near his-

"Well don't stand there all day, come inside." She said over her shoulder walking away from him breaking him out of his thoughts again, he really needed to stop doing that. Maybe the sight of Kakashi-sensei's books had made him a bigger pervert than he had thought.

Skeptically looking at her as she walked away and at the buildings that were behind her he opened his mouth to demand where he was again when she started talking.

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you where you are." twirling back around to face him with a big grin she spread her arms out wide.

She sung, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in Hell!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Finally got the Sasuke one done! Had a few different versions I was working on but they all seemed to not feel right. Had to ask someone for help that was better at portraying Sasuke than I am, I think the combined effort looks good :) I really hope y'all liked it! Minato chapter is next! Please keep in mind that I do take request but some people I can't ever see with Kagome hence why those chapters will take longer for me to write.


	5. Minato

Yellow flash followed by a flushed face Kagome went around the village Konohagakure that evening. Kagome would lose sight of her annoyance every so often, then gain a quick glance of yellow and sprint after it, only to do the process again.

"Give it back!" Kagome huffed cheeks a flame with embarrassment and frustration as she finally spotted him long enough to catch up to him.

"Never! This is just too priceless!" Minato laughed back his grin splitting his face even more, holding a book in his hand.

"Come on it's not funny anymore!"

"How is you buying 'Taijutsu for Dummies' not funny?!"

Her face going redder, hoping that no one else heard that. "I just want to learn some body techniques! Rai-san said he would help me, I just wanted to know a little before he did so I didn't look stupid."

Minato's smile lessened at hearing that another man was trying to help Kagome in Taijutsu.

She sighed as he flashed away again.

"I could help you with Taijutsu." He whispered behind her.

Jumping startled, she turned around to see him within breathing distance. "Whaa-t?"

He stepped closer to her, their chest touching, and his eyes turned a deep blue. He slapped his hands on both sides of her, encaging her before she could move to put distance between them. Leaning in close to her face that she was forced to look at him he huskily said, "I said that I could help you with Taijutsu. It would be much _more fun_ to learn with me, Ka-go-me."

Her eyes grew wide his double meaning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Finally got the Minato one done, actually had something else planned for this couple when I got started writing I went a completely different way. I really hope y'all liked it! Obito chapter is next. Please keep in mind that I do take request but some people I can't ever see with Kagome or I don't know a lot about the character, hence why those chapters will take longer for me to write.


End file.
